La légende du Chasseur aux Mains d'Argent
by Taurenloth
Summary: Réponse au 13ème Défi du Poney Fringant pour le dernier jour de Narquelie.


_Voici mon roman... Réponse au 13e défi du Poney Fringant. :) Défi de sujet, défi de style : tentative de description à la "réalisme"... Pas vraiment one shot, plutôt un récit (pas très) court... (Je crois que je vais me faire virer du défi là... pour une fois que je peux et dois faire court, je vous écris un roman! Je me sens idiote...)_

_**Disclamer:**__ Celebrimbor, Legolas et Thranduil, ainsi que l'appellation "Aradhlynd" du château de ce dernier ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). Je jure de les manier avec précaution et les purifier de toute saleté avant de les rendre au propriétaire après utilisation._

_Par contre, tous les autres personnages et la "légende" même sont purement le fruit de mon imagination cinglée et j'en fais ce que je veux - na! _

**La légende du Chasseur aux mains d'argent**

La nuit tout est different, et la Grande Salle du château Aradhlynd, demeure souterraine du roi Thranduil, n'etait pas une exception. Dans la journée, les torches et la flamme dans la cheminée en éclairait chaque recoin, chaque tapisserie sur les murs, les chants des elfes et les instruments les accompagnant résonnaient sous ses colonnes. Ici, tantôt on changeait le monde avec les décisions du roi et de ses conseillers, tantôt on festoyait, chantant la joie de chaque jour nouveau, remerciant les Valar de la vie offerte.

La nuit, cependant, tout était différent : les torches et la flamme de la cheminée s'éteignaient, les chants se taisaient... mais la salle n'en devenait pas pour autant silencieuse. Elle cachait bien des voix, bien de secrets, bien d'histoires à conter. Chaque semaine, des petites ombres se regroupaient autour du trône pour les écouter, pour goûter de la magie nocturne qui se révélait à eux à la faible lumière d'une bougie.

Visibles qu'à un oeuil elfique, ils étaient assis sur des coussins au bas des marches, emmitouflés dans des capes en laine, écoutant celle qui, installée sur le trône de pierre beaucoup trop grand, tenait la chandelle entre ses doigts gelés. Son petit visage enfantin encadré de cheveux blonds bouclés gardait toujours une expression souriante et la flamme se reflétait dans ses grands yeux clairs. L'écho de son murmure se perdait dans l'immencité de la salle:

- ... Alors, pour effrayer les habitants et leur donner l'impression de chasser l'esprit du lieu maudit, elle eut l'idée de lancer des pierres contre les murs tandis que le spectre hurlait en imitant une affreuse douleur. En sortant du mausolée, elle informa les villageois que le spectre était à présent calmé, et le lendemain ils partirent tous deux à la recherche d'un petit endroit tranquille où il pourrait enfin être en paix, sans tout ce monde qui lui demande tout le temps de l'aide. A mon avis, ils ont dû chercher longtemps...

Des rires étouffés et des applaudissements discrets accuillirent la fin de l'histoire. Avec un grand sourire, la conteuse se releva et s'inclina. Ayant descendu au bas des marches, elle remit la chandelle à un jeune garçon blond portant sur sa tête une couronne de feuilles d'automne, et alla s'assoir près des autres enfants qui se mirent à lui chuchoter des compliments à l'oreille.

- Je demande à présent le dernier participant, le seigneur Caranvir Lindirion. - déclara solennellement le garçon, dont la flamme éclairait à présent le visage aux traits fins, les mèches rebelles pendant par dessus sa couronne improvisée, et les yeux, bleus comme des saphirs, brillants dans l'obscurité.

Les applaudissements accompagnés de murmures excités retentirent à nouveau alors qu'un autre garçon se levait, prenait la chandelle et montait les marches pour s'installer sur le trône. S'éfforçant de tenir le dos droit tout en étant assis sur l'inconfortable siège de pierre, il regarda l'assemblée avec une expression malicieuse.

- Quelle histoire voulez-vous que je vous conte, mes amis? Une histoire qui fait rire, une histoire qui fait peur?

Un silence total s'installa dans la salle : Caranvir était réputé meilleur conteur parmi les enfants d'Eryn Galen depuis que la princesse Melear, ayant dépassé l'âge des contes, eut délaissé l'honorable poste de chef de l'assemblée à son frère.

- Nous avons déjà assez ri ce soir il me semble. - répondit Legolas. Les autres enfants hochaient frénétiquemet la tête. - Conte-nous une histoire terrifiante.

Caranvir plissa les yeux.

- Connaissez-vous la légende du Chasseur aux mains d'argent?

Un "non" général s'éleva d'en bas et un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du garçon. Il resta quelques instants sans parler, comme essayant de se souvenir de cette légende qu'il entendait conter. Puis, il secoua la tête, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns, et commença.

- Comme vous le savez tous ou presque, Celebrimbor, un descendant de Fëanor lui-même, fonda la cité des Gwaith-i-Mirdain qui fut ensuite détruite par les mauvais sujets de l'Ennemi. Celebrimbor fut alors tué. C'est ce que disent les vieux parchemins.

Il se tut et ferma un instant les yeux, dans une inconsciente imitation d'un grand-père _adan_ contant une histoire aux petits enfants. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, plus bas, plus lentement, sa voix se fit mystérieuse, presque ensorcelante :

- Mais on dit que l'histoire de Celebrimbor ne s'est pas arrêtée là, qu'on ne la connaît pas toute en fait. Certaines personnes disent qu'il fut assassiné par ceux de notre race. Des Elfes Noirs, alliés de Sauron. Des traîtres. Et que, avant de lui donner la mort... - il fit à nouveau une pause, puis finit dans un souffle - Ils lui ont coupé les mains!

Un "Oh!" horrifié parcourut l'auditoire. Lythriel, l'autre petite conteuse, porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

- Son esprit fut accueilli à Mandos. Mais, après cette affreuse traîtrise, il ne pourra jamais y trouver la paix. Ni être réincarné, d'ailleurs, - ajouta-t'il après une courte réflexion.

- Alors, chaque année, le dérnier jour du mois où la Soleil perd son éclat, - le mot _narquelië _fut prononcé avec un plaisir manifeste : Caranvir était l'un des rares enfants qui connaissait et utilisait le comput numéno'réen, - il trouve un moyen pour retourner en Terre du Milieu où il erre désespérément, couvert d'une cape brune, ternie par les rayons de Arien, galopant sur son cheval gris comme une ombre, à la recherche de ses assassins. Lorsqu'un elfe croise sa route, il lui fait subir le même sort qu'il subit autrefois, n'épargnant ni homme, ni femme, ni même enfants. Depuis, on le surnomme le Chasseur, et rien ne peut échapper à la poigne de ses mains d'argent. De nombreuses personnes le virent, mais peu d'entre elles peuvent en parler, car celles qui furent remarquées par le Chasseur périrent, et les autres ont eu la bonté de ne pas aller le raconter à tous les coins de rue. Le Chasseur fit de nombreuses victimes, dont plusieurs que je connaissais moi-même. Certains ne furent jamais retrouvés.

Caranvir se tut à nouveau. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette indistincte du prince. Lentement, comme pour lui-même, il prononça:

- Le dernier jour de _narquelië_ approche... Maintenant que vous le savez, ce jour-là il vaut mieux pas sortir - ses chemins sont imprévisibles.

Soudain, il souffla sur la flamme qui s'éteignit. Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations étouffées.

Le murmure térrifiant sembla provenir de nulle part :

- Il va bientôt revenir...

OoOoO

- Tu crois que c'est vrai toute cette histoire? Je veux dire... Celle que Caranvir a raconté l'autre jour?

Eregil haussa les épaules. Ils étaient assis, lui et Merilrin, près de l'eau de la rivière, sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Près d'eux était posé un grand panier recouvert d'un tissu blanc, contenant les champignons qu'ils venaient de cueillir. Heureux en pensant à ce que leur mère, cuisinière à Aradhlynd, ferait de cette merveille, ainsi que de la récompense qui les attendrait au retour, ils avaient toutefois fait un arrêt sur le chemin pour souffler un peu : même s'ils le portaient à deux, le panier était assez lourd.

- C'est tout de même horrible, - continuait Merilrin, - tous ces gens disparus, morts les mains coupées...

- Tu ne vas pas croire tout ce que dit Caranvir. Il est bon conteur, voilà tout. Il faut admettre qu'il est bien doué pour faire peur, ses histoires sont vraiment terrifiantes...

- Tu sais ce que Lythriel m'a dit? Tu as vu aussi bien que moi que Caranvir a regardé Legolas d'une façon étrange. Il dit que notre reine... Qu'elle aurait été elle aussi emportée par le Chasseur.

Eregil fronça les sourcils. D'abord les Noldor, et maintenant c'est à la reine Laeriel que ce beau parleur s'en prenait. La reine! Emportée par l'esprit Chasseur, mais quelles histoires!

- Ne raconte pas de sottises.

- Mais admets que c'est possible! Cela fait tant de temps que la reine est partie, et elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

- Merilrin, cesse de te tourmenter l'esprit avec ces balivernes. Si la reine n'est pas rentrée, c'est qu'elle a des affaires aux Havres, tout comme papa. C'est sa terre natale, après tout. Et en tant que ton frère ainé, je t'interdis de parler de cela à Legolas. Il a déjà l'air assez abattu.

- On parle de moi? - fit une voix derrière les buissons.

Eregil lança un regard prévenant en direction de sa soeur puis se leva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

- Mon Prince...

- Alors, de quoi ne voulez-vous pas me parler, seigneur Eregil? - demanda Legolas d'un ton inquisiteur en s'écroulant sur le sol près d'eux, - De ce que vous gardez dans votre panier ?

Il souleva un coin de la nappe recouvrant leur proie.

- Mais c'est que c'est appétissant tout cela !

- Justement, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à le porter jusqu'au château tant que tu y est, non ?

- En recevant ma part des bénéfices. - Legolas fit un clin d'oeuil à Merilrin.

Celle-ci fit la moue :

- Il est impossible pour toi de ne pas les recevoir. Que faisais-tu dans les parages?

Legolas releva la tête, et un éclat orgueilleux apparut dans ses yeux. Lentement, il dit :

- Un prince, ma Dame, a ses raisons, qu'il n'a pas à partager avec ses sujets.

Il la contempla un instant avec cette même expression digne. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il brisa son masque offencé d'un éclat de rire.

- Enfin, dit-il après avoir ri à sa guise, pour vous je vais faire une exception. Je compte vous communiquer une information secrète d'une grande importance.

Eregil haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite que Legolas, cependant, ne semblait pas être préssé de raconter. A demi allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, il mâchouillait un brin d'herbe, ayant l'air d'écouter la Forêt avec une attention imperturbable.

Merilrin fut la première à perdre la patience à ce petit jeu, mais elle tâcha de ne rien en montrer. D'un ton indifférent, semblant changer de sujet, elle demanda:

- Que te dit-donc la Forêt? Rares sont ceux qui ne la comprennent pas, mais à toi elle parle peut-être plus volontier qu'à nous.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Legolas répondit, reprenant son expréssion détachée:

- La Forêt ne dit jamais tout ce qu'elle sait. Pourtant... Je crois sentir quelque chose qui se prépare, tout près de nous. Elle parle de nos semblables, de nos frères-guerriers. Et les paroles de notre maître d'armes ne font que le confirmer.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il finit son discours d'un trait :

- Laeglin a promis de nous apprendre la dance des Lames! Cet après-midi, aux Clairières Chantantes.

Le regard d'Eregil s'illumina. Depuis que des guerriers venus de la lointaine Lorien avaient fait une démonstration de leur art, la danse des Lames était devenue le rêve de tous garçons d'Aradhlynd. Laeglin, le maître d'armes, avait depuis longtemps fait la promesse, d'un jour, leur montrer les fameux mouvements . Et il semblerait que ce jour tant attendu était enfin venu.

- Eh bien, prononça-t-il lentement, retenant son souffle, feignant un calme digne, tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopait dans sa poitrine, il s'agit d'un bonne nouvelle, assurément.

- Excellente, en effet.

- Qu'attendons-nous donc pour aller le rejoindre?

- Nous écoutons le silence. Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

Merilrin le regarda, haussant les sourcils, l'air amusée. Legolas n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, immobile, la tête reposant sur sa main, tandis qu'Eregil, assis, ses bras entourant ses genoux, fixait l'eau, l'air absent. Bien sur, c'était faux, les deux garçons n'écoutaient pas le silence. Une seule chose existait pour eux en ce moment-là : le galop éffréné de leurs coeurs sautant dans leurs poitrines. Ou plutôt, c'était le cas pour Eregil. Il s'imaginait déjà un soir d'été, lorsque les étoiles dans le ciel semblent des diamants éparpillés sur du velours bleu, les flammes des feux ricochant sur le miroir de sa lame, les yeux de la belle Lythriel rivés sur lui... Il rêvait.

Legolas en revanche... Personne, quelquefois pas même son père, ne pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait. Certes, il avait des rêves lui aussi, mais il prenait le soin de les garder pour lui-même. Un prince a bien ses raisons.

Mais Merilrin ne semblait pas prédisposée à rester ici toute la journée, en compagnie de deux rêveurs. Les ayant contemplé un moment, elle se rapprocha de son frère et secoua sa main d'un geste énergique.

- Eh bien, puisque vous semblez si impatients, allons porter le panier à ma mère. Puis, vous ferez ce que bon vous semble.

Elle se releva la première, ajusta sa longue jupe grise et prit le panier par une poignée. Aussitôt Legolas, immergeant brusquement de ses pensées, sauta sur les pieds et se rua vers elle.

- Non-non-non-non, les gentes dames ne doivent pas porter des paniers aussi lourds.

Avec un sourire, Merilrin lâcha prise. Eregil attrapa l'autre poignée et ils reprirent leur route en bavardant allegrement.

Arrivés au château, ils remirent le panier à Melethril et se séparèrent : Legolas et Eregil, sautant presque de joie, allèrent vers les Clairières, tandis que Merilrin resta dans le château. Avec Lythriel, elles voulaient tenter de broder sur un voile un grand paysage: leur maison, la Forêt, les pics des Montagnes baignant dans la lumière de la lune. Aidées de Melear, elles avaient déjà dessiné et partagé les croquis, trouvé le grand tissu et les énormes pelotes de fils multicolores, mais aujourd'hui, le jour où elles avaient décidé de commencer leur travail, Merilrin se retrouvait brusquement seule : son amie était partie en compagnie des garçons regarder comment Laeglin les apprend à danser, tandis que Melear avait tout simplement disparu, personne ne l'avait vue depuis la veille. Non pas que c'était inhabituel; la princesse partait souvent seule pour la journée en disant qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Mais Merilrin demeurait un peu vexée d'avoir ainsi été abandonnée. Après avoir tenté de commencer la tapisserie seule, ayant fait quelques noeuds et s'étant rendu compte qu'elle brodait du mauvais côté, elle finit par couper tous les fils pendant lamentablement des deux faces du tissu et replia le tout, se traitant d'incapable et commençant sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Ayant rangé le tissu et les fils dans le panier qu'elle posa sur la cheminée, Merilrin quitta sa chambre, sans pourtant avoir d'idée précise de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Elle sortit du château par la porte principale, saluant les gardes, passa le pont et s'arrêta, refléchissant sur la direction à prendre. Les Clairières, c'est par là-bas. Finalement, peut-être vallait-il la peine de passer par ce petit chemin et aller voir ce que faisaient ses amis... Mettant fin à son hésitation, elle arrangea le bandeau de cuir dans ses cheveux, releva le bas de sa jupe, et, d'un pas vif, alla vers l'Est, prenant des chemins cachés connus seulement des Elfes. Les habitants de la Forêt ne pouvaient s'y perdre, et eux seuls pouvaient compter sur son aide, la Forêt les menant toujours la voie la plus courte.

Les buissons s'accrochaient à ses vêtements alors que la petite elfe courait en direction des Clairières.

OoOoO

_Enfin de retour... Après tant de temps..._

Le cheval gris marchait lentement, secouant la tête, s'arrêtant quelquefois pour arracher une touffe d'herbe ou des feuilles d'un buisson. Son cavalier, dont le visage était caché par la capuche de sa longue cape ternie et tachée de boue, demeurait immobile, écoutant attentivement la Forêt qui semblait s'inquiéter à l'approche de cet inconnu, venu assurément de loin. "Que fait-il ici, murmurait le vent dans les feuilles, il trouble ma paix, il ne doit pas passer."

Comme en réponse, le cavalier passa la main dans la crinière de sa monture, lui murmurant quelques mots. Le cheval releva aussitôt la tête, hénnit doucement et repartit au trot.

Le cavalier n'était pas attendu ici. Mais il devait achever ce pourquoi il y était.

Tous les chemins secrets ne lui semblaient pas inconnus, et la Forêt tentait en vain de le brouiller. Il galopait au milieu des arbres, tel une ombre mystérieuse, et les sabots de sa monture était le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans le silence mort.

La Forêt s'était tue, la Forêt préssentait quelque chose. La Forêt s'inquiétait.

OoOoO

Merilrin sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre déraciné lors d'une tempête, mais, dans l'élan de sa course, elle ne remarqua pas de l'autre côté une flaque de boue dans laquelle elle atterrit, perdant l'équilibre. Elle ne tomba pas, mais fut forcée de s'arrêter pour admirer les dégâts. Ceux-ci étaient notables: le bas de sa jupe était maintenant trempé, et des éclaboussures couvraient toute sa blouse, autrefois blanche, et maintenant ressemblant à la robe du cheval de Legolas. Son humeur n'en fut pourtant pas gâchée pour autant, elle se mit à rire, imaginant la tête que feraient ses amis en la voyant, et, lorsque l'echo de sa joie se fut évanoui, le silence revint. Mais ce n'était pas le silence habituel, le silence vivant de la Forêt dont les arbres grouillaient de petits animaux et oiseaux. Le silence était total, il semblait que plus rien n'y vivait, et cette sensation était très étrange. Elle faisait peur.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Merilrin reprit sa route, voulant arriver rapidement aux Clairières.

OoOoO

A droite... Maintenant à gauche et tout droit pendant la moitié d'une lieue...

Le cavalier comptait les détours, sans pourtant en voir l'utilité : intuitivement, il savait où il devait aller. Il sentait la présence, tout près de lui.

Après une année, il était de retour, et il devait accomplir son devoir.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de sabots derrière elle, Merilrin se sentit réconfortée à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus seule dans ce silence étrange. Elle se retourna, guettant le moindre signe du cavalier arrivant par derrière, et, lorsque sa monture grise apparut derrière le virage, la jeune elfe courba la tête dans une élégante révérence.

- Mae govannen. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer ici quelqu'un, cet étrange silence de la Forêt me térrifie. L'entendez-vous?

La question resta sans réponse. Etonnée, Merilrin leva les yeux vers le cavalier qui semblait l'observer attentivement.

- Monseigneur?

Le cavalier ne réagit pas. Par mégarde, Merilrin baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se retint à grand peine de crier.

Les mains du cavalier scintillaient à la lumière du soleil.

Le Chasseur!

- Eh bien... Je... vous... salue... - bégaya-t-elle.

Le cheval avança. Figée sur place, Merilrin ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque la main argentée la prit pas la taille et la hissa sur le cheval. Elle la regardait seulement, les yeux grand ouverts, térrifiée. La main s'approcha de son visage, la prit par le menton.

OoOoO

- ... les Monts Brumeux grouillent d'Orcs, le Mal s'est éveillé au Sud de la Forêt. Nos camps autour de Dol-Guldur ont à nouveau été attaqués. Nous devons agir.

- Je vous remercie, seigneur Erfaroth. - la solennelle voix du roi semblait brisée par les mots qu'il allait prononcer. - Envoyez des guerriers aux camps des frontières, renforcez la sécurité autour des places habitées.

- Oui, monseigneur.

Dès qu'il se retrouva derrière la porte, Erfaroth sentit peser sur lui toute la fatigue de son voyage et des atroces nouvelles que l'attendaient à son retour à Eryn Galen. Verbois le Grand, que les Hommes, il avait entendu cela maintes fois, appellaient à présent Forêt Noire.

- Papa! - les yeux étonnés et heureux de Merilrin trouvèrent les siens.

- Oui, ma chérie...

- Es-tu vraiment rentré?

Elle le regardait donner des ordres aux gardes, assise sur la rampe du pont. La Soleil se couchait, les étincelles de feu jouaient sur les branches des arbres.

Sur les genoux de la jeune elfe étaient posés des gants gris avec des déssins brodés au fil argenté. Les gants étaient tachés de boue, et avaient besoin d'être lavés.

_Non, j'y crois pas, vous avez vraiment tout lu?!!_

_Désolée, la fin vous aura peut être semblé un peu bâclée, mais je n'arriverai à faire rien de mieux, je vous le jure!_

_Une 'tit' review quand même, pour me faire plaisir?_


End file.
